


The Last Marauders

by Kiriosako



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriosako/pseuds/Kiriosako
Summary: The Last Marauders is a story about Franz Elrich and his friends. Their adventure takes place parallel to the Harry Potter story. There are completely new characters, a story that over time takes its identity and with an ending that will be reunited with an upcoming saga that will be totally new and released from the works of J.K. Rowling.





	The Last Marauders

My name is Franz Elrich and I am a magician. Sometimes when I think about it, I can hardly believe it myself. I was a student at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Sorcery and I had so many adventures that I could write a book. Indeed a diary and I think I will do it. At the Ministry, there is still calm and I think I have time to do it.

"Lumos!"  
There is nothing to say ... I got myself into a bad mess. This broom closet should be bigger. Filch would have to complain about it. Today is December 25 and at this moment, outside the closet, he took the Ball of the Log. In honor of the Champions of the Triwizard Tournament, which is hosted by our school, teachers and students were invited to dance in the Great Hall on an evening of "blessed frivolities" according to Professor McGonagall. Actually, I did not even want to come to this dance. Not so dancing and the idea of having to invite a girl had already upset me when Professor Vitious entered our common room to give us dance lessons. But you never know which fold can take the events ...  
Sometimes the fate reserves beautiful surprises, but now I'm locked in a closet. If it were not so tight I would burn my shirt with fire.

It was the first days of November and autumn was out of place for winter. The lessons had started long ago and the school routine was the usual one. The announcement of the Triwizard Tournament did not upset me too much, of course, I was very amazed when I heard the name of Harry Potter came out of the Chalice.  
I rooted for both Cedric and Harry. Even if they did not know them in person, they represented the school anyway and the typhus for them was the right rate.  
The first lesson of the morning was Potions, with the "likable" Professor Snape.  
It was in common with Slytherin that morning and so we Ravenclaws were produced to suffer the harassment of the professor, who did everything to promote his House. This is not something that is difficult to consider with the subject and is often scarcity. The task of the lesson was prepared a potion to cure colds.  
Unfortunately, I forgot to add an ingredient and when the professor asked his "favorite" students, including me, to drink a sip, the effect was not as hoped for.  
Clouds of smoke began to come out of my ears, so the professor, after removing some points from our house, sent me to the Infirmary, also because I was smoking the whole class.  
I think that my walk in the corridors seemed rather ridiculous for the other students, in fact, I hurried because even the paintings seemed to be annoyed by the smoke that emanated.

Madam Pomfrey was kind as always and made me sit by the window because it was necessary for the smoke to diminish before taking the remedy.  
The infirmary was a silent place. The yellow walls and the beds with matching blankets were already a visual remedy for the students. In addition, the light that came through the large windows made it bright even in the darkest hours. Any convalescence was bearable in that place, all but a hippogriff paw of course.  
While my mind was flying in "superfine" thoughts, I noticed that I was not alone that morning. With two beds from me, a Slytherin girl was sitting. As soon as he looked up, I laughed. His face was that of a ferret, with a nose, moustache, and ears. She answered angrily and turned away.  
I immediately regretted what I had done. It was a Slytherin, but education comes first. 

Madame Chips brought us her remedies and so I had the opportunity to get close to her.

My smoke disappeared completely, while the girl's face gradually acquired a normal appearance. She was a very beautiful girl, with raven hair and emerald eyes.  
"Anyway, I'm sorry," I said, trying to apologize.  
"It was not my intention. In fact, I have to say that the spell has not ruined anything!"  
It was a blatant way to make me forgive, but I let her escape a smile and I calmed down a minimum.  
"What House are you in? I've never seen you in Slytherin "  
I did not have a uniform with a coat of arms because during the lesson of Potions we wear identical shirts for everyone  
" Ravenclaw, "I said.  
"Ah, you are one of those who spends all the time reading and studying .." - and indeed it was true, at least in part-.  
"Well in our common room there are many books and there are many guys who are alone to read, but we have a lot of fun. Saturday evening we always organize something, which often ends with the quarrels of the two Prefects. "- actually Tom and Elizabeth, the two Prefects, never got along well but underneath they loved each other.  
"We organize something too, but it's not always pleasant to go ..." - she replied.  
"What's your name?" - asked I.  
"Alethea Evans. You? "  
" Franz Elrich "  
" Oh but it's a Muggle name! "- exclaimed Aletha as soon as she heard.  
I must say that at the time I thought he would insult me. A Slytherin remains so.  
"You are a Muggleborn! I imagine your parents' reaction once the letter arrives! I would have fainted!"

Alethea said these words honestly, they seemed in no way ironic or feigned. That girl hit me a lot. She was a Slytherin, but if I had not seen the uniform I would never have said it came from that house.  
"What happened to your face first? Did you miss a spell in Transfiguration class? "  
"Speck! I am in that matter" - she said with pride and a minimum of annoyance due to my supposition -" The fault is only Malfoy! "  
" Malfoy ?! Malfoy attacks his teammates?! "- I could not think that Malfoy was an asshole with his companions, even if I had a chance to understand in person what kind it was-"I bet he chose a ferret because of the incident with Moody of last week! Only I do not understand why "  
Alethea sat on the bed and sighed disconsolately as if trying to make someone understand the obvious -" We were in the common room and Malfoy was lying on the couch to boast of how all the Slytherin girls were anxious to go to the Ball with him. I was sitting reading at that moment, but I could not bear the airs that gave the blond! So, while he was weaving his praises, I added that no girl is worthy to go with him to the ball and that the only person fit for this honour was the father! "-  
Alethea had to stop for breathing because she spoke so quickly and with such enthusiasm that she had become all red in the face  
"But then she attacked me and threw me against the curse ... Fortunately, Professor McGonagall was in the salon and she immediately brought me here. She would talk to Professor Snape. Some girls have been with me until recently, but none of them has the courage to stand up against Draco"  
Alethea was clearly upset by what had happened.  
It did not have to be easy to live with these characters.  
I was about to answer, but Madam Pomfrey came to tell us that we could go and continue to follow the lessons. 

Alethea jumped out of bed and, waving to me with a wave of her hand, left the infirmary.  
For a moment I was dazed, but then something pushed me to follow her. It was downstairs, so I screamed, making me feel from middle school, from the stairs "HEY! MAKE HIM PAY! "

The day continued as usual and the lessons passed quietly.  
Excluding Herbology ... I was so distracted that I almost forgot the ear-muffs for the winter decanting of Mandrakes.

That evening in the tower, I spoke with Tonk, a particularly lively and in some ways somewhat naive boy but a dear and faithful friend who I met the first year during the sorting.  
Luna Lovegood was also with us, a rather "particular" girl, but I've always found it nice and funny. It was late, but we stayed in the Common Room to finish research on the Hinkypunks for Professor Moody.  
I told about what had happened that morning.  
Tonk kept saying - "FRIEND! A Slytherin is and remains such always! A beautiful girl is certainly no exception! "- Tonk was not bad, but he believed in the rivalry of the houses  
" Yes, of course! What a bore you are! For once I meet an interesting girl ... (sorry Luna you are an exception) ... Why should I pull back?! "  
" Well friend, if it's like me you described it .. I say you have little hope. .. "- he said giving me a pat on the shoulder  
" THEREFORE do not suffer and move on "  
" And then they say that friends are seen in the time of need ... "- I replied annoyed while I finished writing the last lines on the parchment.  
"Maybe you should not think about it ... Do the things that come to you. Do not worry about the House to which it belongs "  
" Luna you see the good in everyone! - Tonk insisted- "I would not trust, then my dear Don Giovanni do as you believe. BUT THEN DO NOT COME TO PLAN FROM ME! "  
" Do not worry Tonk ...- I snorted  
"Rather if I were you" -continued him- "I would invite her to the Christmas Ball" -  
"You did not just say that I had to ignore her ?! "  
" Yes, but then when a girl gives back that seems to deign attention "- he said shrugging  
" Try to look cool. Like me! "  
" For me, it should behave in a completely different way" - Luna added nonchalantly. Poor Tonk, he was shocked by the answer, while I laughed.

 

The following day, a cold Saturday, we were all in the Main Hall to enjoy a hot breakfast.  
The day was free and the atmosphere was very different. The chatter and laughter could be heard until the seventh floor.  
The professors cheerfully discussed the programs and the Tournament.  
The students cackled and laughed. In any other school that chaos would be stopped.  
But Professor Dumbledore loved the voices of the young.  
According to him, they represented the energy and the spirit that only at our age it is possible to have.  
At our table, Richard and Elizabeth made a list of what was to be procured for the evening.  
The parchment was all stained because of the erasures and additions - "FOR ME SOME BUTTERBEER!"  
"AND ALSO WHISKEY INCENDIARY TOM! "  
"SURE! NOT AFTER YOU BURNED THE LIBRARY OF THE COMMON ROOM JUSTIN! "  
" Hey! It was not my fault! It was Anna who made me laugh!"  
"DO NOT SAY IT! I SHARE NEAR THE WINDOW! "  
"Maybe your appearance will have made me laugh! "  
On Saturday morning the Great Hall was noisier than a million Strings.  
Tonk was devouring the sausages that each morning accompanied with scrambled eggs.  
"Hey Don Gio-vagnhi!" - he said with his mouth full of eggs- "Why do you eat so little?"  
"Maybe he thinks he looks slimmer in the eyes of the girl"  
"LUNA! No, it's not like that .. I want to put on a diet that's all .. We eat too much in this school! "  
" I AM PUNCH! "  
" Exactly ... Cocky .... "- we gave him that nickname in the second year due to his temperament-  
"Do not worry. It does not seem the girl who cares about these things "  
"I said it's not for her ... Anyway, thank you, Luna, you're kind "  
" For me, you should play sports and put on muscles! "  
"Shut up!"

Between the chaos and the confusion, while Tonk tried to put a disproportionate amount of chicken legs on the plate, the owls arrived on time as usual.  
It was always nice to see them fly in the Great Hall, there was one for each student and everyone brought objects or news from families.  
"HEY! RAFT! I AM HERE! "- Tonk screamed as his owl flew over the Gryffindor table without being able to find his master.  
"In these four years you never received anything from your parents "- Luna said while opening a box just delivered  
"My parents are Muggles. They do not use owls. It's me that every day I go to the Howley and I make myself heard. Rather, what did you get? "  
"Oh, you're referring to this... A necklace from my father "-she said pulling a chain with a triangular pendant near -" It refers to one of the fairy tales that most told me when I was a child ".  
It was always nice to hear Luna talk, she had a strong character, even though she could hide it well. Everything he described assumed an aura of mystery and singularity, any event in his hands became a unique and unrepeatable experience. While listening to the "History of the Three Brothers", I noticed a small owl looking at me perched on the handle of a bowl full of pumpkin juice. "I think it wants to speak with you..."  
"I see..."  
"An elf owl!" - Luna exclaimed.  
"Owl elf?"  
"Yes, also known as Owls of Cactus. They are among the smallest in the world, but Muggles do not know that they can carry very heavy loads compared to their small body. He seems to have a letter ... "  
"For me ...? "- I said, bringing my hand close to the small bird. He approached with reluctance, but after I gave him a piece of my bacon, he immediately gave me the letter and flew away.  
"WHO KNOWS WHO SENDS IT?!"  
"Lower your voice ...!". I opened the letter. The calligraphy was clearly feminine and one of the most accurate that I had ever seen. It said, "Let's meet in the Howley in half an hour".  
From the laughter of Tonk and the looks the other boys were sending me, my face must have turned red.  
"Are you holding what I think it is? Ah, lucky you, Franz! I still have to choose between my many lovers! "-" Yes Justin sure! Why not ... "-" Elizabeth how many times do I have to tell you that I only wait for your invitation "  
" In truth, I would like to go with Richard " " DAMN! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"  
And the chaos returned to the Ravenclaw table. In the confusion, on the contrary, I was stunned by the letter. I really would never have expected such a thing. I probably was dazed for a while, but fortunately, Luna brought me back to reality. "I do not think you have time to think about what to do" - "YOU MUST RUN FRIEND! AND REMEMBER! BELL IN INSIDE AND BREAST OUT! ".

 

I got up quickly from the table and, slipping on my cloak and scarf, ran out of the Great Hall. Instinctively, I glanced at the Slytherin table, but I could not see if she was still there. The Entrance Hall was almost empty, everyone was still warm in the Great Hall. I could still hear Justin's shouts "THAT TIME WITH THE GNOMES WASN'T MY FAULT!"  
"AND HOW IT CAME UP TO THE DORMITORY OF GIRLS ?!"  
I packed myself up and left the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, my name is Kirisako and I am an Italian boy with a passion for Harry Potter and with the desire to write something new. I decided to translate this story and I hope you enjoy it. Currently, I am writing the next work that will complete the basis of the plot that I started to build in this first story.


End file.
